


Hospital Halls

by momolady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: Sansa brings her sister into the hospital and is comforted by the gruff Nurse Clegane.





	

Her eyes were massive and bloodshot, her mascara had run and her eyeliner was smudged. She was trying to salvage what was there as she sat in that cold, sterile waiting room. Her hands were shaking, her mirror shifting and making her tissue rub to hard at the already sensitive region. She knew she could just go to the bathroom and take care of it all in one swoop, but she was too afraid to leave her seat. She would leave and something would happen and she wouldn’t be there. She had to stay in her seat. She couldn’t move. Moving meant more trouble. 

Suddenly there was a package of baby wipes before her.

“Take one,” a gravely voice commanded. “Stop making it worse.”

She took one, glancing up the arm of the man who handed them out to her. He was wearing dark scrubs, under the faint fluorescent bulbs Sansa couldn’t decide if they were black or dark blue.

And why did that matter? He asked herself as she touched the cold wipe to her face. It was a relief, and she she felt herself relax some as she stared at her smudged makeup on the cloth. She looked back up then down before she met his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled and her chest heaved as a small sob escaped. “I’m an utter mess, aren’t I?” She blew her nose into the used wipe.

“I’ve seen worse than you come through here, girl,” the nurse growled. “Most worse off than you.”

Sansa finally looked up at him and she saw someone she figured would be more a patient than a nurse. He looked more like someone to ‘walk-it-off’ rather than ever step foot inside a doctor’s office.

His dark eyes peered down at her and his heavy brow furrowed, the rough side of his face, shiny and red from burns had only half an eyebrow, but it furrowed all the same. “You the one who came in here with the girl who fell from a tree?”

Sansa nodded, sniffling more and taking another wipe. “Yes, my sister,” she blew her nose again then sighing. “Sorry, I used you wipes for blowing my nose when I have perfectly good tissues.”

“Tell me what happened,” the nurse replied and as he came to sit beside her she saw his name tag read ‘Clegane’ chiseled on the front. Something about the name tickled at the back of her mind. She knew that name, but from where?

“Well,” Sansa pulled a tissue packet from her purse and took one out, “I was watching her, as well as my two little brothers,” she answered. “The boys were playing like they should be, then Arya, that’s my sister, well, she had to go on and show off! I told her to get down, I told her that dad said that tree was dead and he had to cut it down. I was telling her the branch was-” she cupped her hand around her mouth and her shoulders shook.

A big warm hand pet her back and she felt relief in his touch. He must do this all the time though, she thought. He must be so tired of hysterical girls sobbing in his lobby all the time.

She gathered herself for a moment and sat erect in her seat. “Please, excuse me,” she murmured. “I was...panicked, to say the least of the whole thing.”

“I wouldn’t be,” Nurse Clegane answered. “But then again, I am always hoping my sibling would fall out of a tree.”

“That’s just it…” Sansa murmured, guilt bubbling up. “I did wish she would fall and I…” she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying in front of him again.

“See, I hated my brother,” he continued. “You were aggravated with a little sibling, there is a difference,” his hand remained on her back. “Mine is a death threat, yours is the usual older sibling dark thoughts. It’s nothing to feel like shit about.”

“Good lord, a death threat?” Sansa tried to chuckled as she wiped at her eyes. “I’ve certainly threatened her, but I would never-”

“Exactly,” he growled and stood up. He then held his hand out. “Coffee here in the lobby is shit, you gotta go to the cafeteria to get anything good.”

Sansa looked up at him, his dark eyes familiar almost, but she couldn’t place it. Her eyes focused in on the dark patch of fur bpeeking out from the deep V of his scrubs. “Uh,” she met his eyes again and she touched her cheek, knowing her whole face was a massive red splotch. “Coffee?” She asked.

“You need it,” he growled, waving his fingers impatiently. 

Sansa gasped and took his hand, letting him pull her up from her chair. Her panic showed in the clothes she wore. Still in her house slippers rather than shoes, she had on fancy leggings, but she was in a ragged tank that bared her university’s logo. She must have been so rushed she couldn’t get her coat despite the cold weather and harsh wind. She had been in the middle of getting ready when her sister had taken a tumble from the tree it seemed. 

Her hand lingered in his massive mitt before he pulled it away and nodded for her to follow. He stopped by the nurses’ station on their way and grabbed his hoodie, folding it over his arm as they walked. He didn’t want his rubbernecking co-workers to see him drape his jacket around her shoulders.

Sansa followed close behind, her arms folded tight against her chest, her head bowed low as she still remained in thought. Her mind flashing back to watching Arya in the tree and then suddenly on the ground. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut tight and then she felt something soft and warm draped around her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Nurse Clegane put his hoodie on her. It was big, twice her size. But it was warm and soft and she was grateful for it. She pulled it around her, “thank you,” she murmured in surprise and looked up at him again as his eyes darted away. She felt like she knew him, but she couldn’t place it. 

‘I wouldn’t forget a face like that,’ she thought to herself as Nurse Clegane led her into the cafeteria.

He made her sit down then left. She stared at the tabletop, her heart still hammering and her hands shaking. She prayed for Arya again and again. She prayed she would wake up, that it wasn’t as bad as it had looked in the yard. 

“Won’t do you any good thinking on it,” she jumped when he spoke again. His voice holding a certain timbre that rattled the bones.

“I just,” she chuckled nervously, “it’s all I can think about.”

“Dumb accidents happen everyday, I know,” he handed her a styrofoam cup of coffee and he sat down across from her. “She’s with Doctor Brothers, probably one of the few doctors in this damn place I like. She’s in good hands.”

“I know,” Sansa sighed, cupping her hands around the coffee. The warmth from it making her feel a little better. “I just keep focusing on the worse case scenario.

“Worst case scenario rarely ever happens,” Nurse Clegane shook his head. “It’s all in your head. There’s no proverbial boogeyman waiting to jump out and eat your sister whole.”

Sansa smiled softly and she nodded, “yeah,” she took a sip of the coffee and hummed as she tasted it. “This really is good.”

“They gotta keep the staff happy, so they learned.” He growled as he took a gulp.

She looked back to him, the thought that she should know him still tickling at the back of her mind. “Was that you?” She asked.

“What?” His lip curled.

“The one that taught them that lesson?” She attempted a joke.

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee and sighed. After that, they sat in silence for a moment. Sansa’s face cleared up, her nose still rosy red, her eyes a little puffy, but the redness gone, and a faint shimmer of highlight still on her cheeks.

“Better?” Nurse Clegane asked, taking his empty cup and standing.

“Oh,” Sansa watched him as he stepped away from the table. “Yeah, actually,” she hadn’t noticed. But as she drank her coffee in silence her nerves had settled, her hands stopped shaking.

“Good, because my break is over.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped and she stood up, “your break?” She reached out to grab his sleeve but stopped herself. “You did this on your break?”

“I’d be too busy to do it any other time, wouldn’t I?” He scoffed as he walked back to the nurses’ station.

Sansa followed behind him, “well, thank you,” she gasped then moved to take off the hoodie.

He waved his hand, stopping her, “Keep it. Bring it back when you’re done.”

Sansa watched him for a moment, he grabbed a stack of clipboards and then pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket and slid them on as he barked over his shoulder at another nurse passing out at the computer.

He caught her staring and he waved his hand to the lobby. “Get on back now.”

“Oh I...how should I send this back?” She asked. “Just bring it here? I’d prefer to give it in person.”

“I’m always here, so there’s always a person to give it to,” he growled and he stomped off, shouting at a young nurse coming out of a room.

Sansa squeezed the hoodie around herself, feeling a strange sensation bubble up inside her. Excitement maybe? She walked back into the lobby and she sat down to wait for news on her sister again. It still bothered her, something about Nurse Clegane seemed so familiar. His name rang out in her mind, but his face was blurry in her memory. His hands though, she felt like she recognized those big, burly hands of his well. After a while, even with the coffee warm in her belly, she slipped away, falling asleep in her chair.

Five Days Later:  
Sandor was at his locker, pulling out his keys and wallet and shoving them into his pockets. His growled angrily, hating the jacket her wore. The pockets were too small and the inside was scratchy against his neck. He missed his old hoodie, but it was with that girl now. 

He left from the back to leave, having pulled a double and was getting ready to get something to eat and go to bed when he got home.

“Clegane, before you leave you have a visitor.”

He furrowed his brow and stepped out into the lobby, the bright red hair catching his eye first as she turned around. Her bright eyes met his and she smiled shyly. An elegant, pale finger tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then she waved at him.

“Is it a bad time?” She asked. She was dressed nicely this time, her outfit was a big yellow sweater with a grey scarf that looked soft. She wore grey leggings under the sweater and they showed off her long legs.

“Nah,” he growled then noticed the hoodie under her arm.

She extended it out to him. “I washed it,” she replied. The scent of detergent and softener fluttered up to his nose as he took it from her hands. “I also stitched up some of the holes and tears,” she touched over his hand to a tight stitch along the pocket where it had started coming undone from the hoodie.

She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed. “As a thanks.”

He scoffed, taking off the jacket her was wearing to replace it immediately. “Too much for a thanks. Who hands stitches?”

She chuckled and fidgeted in place. “Uhm…” she looked around nervously. “Are you getting off work?”

He furrowed his brow as he looked down at her, too tired from his shift to understand her tone and body language. “Yeah,” he grunted as he stuck his hands into the pockets. “Why?”

“Well,” Sansa swallowed. “Maybe...if you want,” she cleared her throat. “I was thinking, since you showed me your favorite coffee, I’d show you mine,” she bit her lip as she looked up at him again.

“Coffee?” He stared then it hit him. “Oh-” he gasped.

“You leaving now, so you must have worked all night,” she twisted her fingers about and pinched with her nails. “You don’t have to, you must be tired.”

“Not too tired,” he walked towards the door and she followed beside him. “Just gross is all.”

“If you’d prefer another time,” she started as they stepped outside the doors, “we can reschedule.” She looked up hopefully at him.

He shook his head, walking down the ramp. “You don’t have to worry about that, girl. No need to go out of your way for-”

“I want to,” Sansa still kept pace with him. “The hoodie was a thanks. The coffee is...something else.” A cold breeze picked up and ruffled her hair.

Sandor looked up at the sky, it was purple and blue, fading into a cloudless horizon. “Something else, huh?” He scoffed.

“I remember you,” Sansa replied and he glared at her. “About a year ago, I was in an accident and you were on the ambulance that came and got me.” She looked up at him with a soft smile. “I kept thinking I somehow knew you when I was here last, and then it finally clicked the other day.”

“Huh,” Sandor fidgeted.

“You’re the one who kept me awake then,” Sansa continued. “I had a concussion and you kept me awake the entire time. I remember your voice, your hands,” she chuckled, embarrassed. She cupped her hand around her cheek. “So in a way, I owe you my life.”

Sandor scoffed, “fuck, girl,” he shook his head.

“So, if not today, then when?” She asked, inching a bit closer to him.

He sighed as he looked down at her and, her hopeful eyes. “Now is fine,” he grunted out.

A bright smile beamed across her lips and she had to stop herself from bouncing on her heels. “Ok then, my treat, order whatever you want,” she reached out, taking his hand in her own. Her fingers cold, his warm.


End file.
